thebakuganhangoutfandomcom-20200214-history
Puzzles
Puzzles is the second episode of Season One of Bakugan: Code Chronicle, and the second episode of the overall series. Plot A day after the events of the first episode, Bendo and Airzel-of-Haos introduce themselves to Valentin, and that they have heard of his past adventures. After more formal introductions, the trio of Brawlers decide to head by a nearby brawling facility to check out any new tournaments. Meanwhile, elsewhere, in a massive ruin hidden deep in some mountains, Immanis and Acanthus discuss their rather completed mission when they are interrupted by a humanoid- and dragon-like creature known as Nitidus. He tells that despite the fact that Acanthus had beat Valentin's Trick Snapzoid, he had still lost against Anne and Shade. Acanthus bets that Nitidus cannot do a better job, and a mysterious figure known as Chronicle approaches Nitidus and states that he cannot beat both Anne and Shade alone. When Nitidus objects, Chronicle ignores him and calls forth an angel-like Bakugan with bizarre wings named Venusta to assist him and Nitidus in the battle. Venusta agrees, and she and a rather reluctant Nitidus revert to Ball Form, and teleport away with Chronicle. Valentin, Airzel-of-Haos, and Bendo are hanging out at the park when they are approached by Chronicle, who gives the trio his name. He states that the Bakugan that attacked yesterday's carnival are his. Valentin is angered at this and attempts to fight Chronicle, but is held back by Airzel-of-Haos. Bendo accepts Chronicle's challenge, and the two begin to brawl it out. Chronicle sends out Nitidus first, while Bendo sends out Anne. While Anne scoffs at Nitidus and thinks he will be an easy target, Nitidus proves her wrong by attacking her with powerful Ability Cards. Anne appears to struggle against Nitidus at first, but overcomes this and takes him down, thus allowing Bendo to win the first round. In the second round, Chronicle sends in Venusta. Bendo also decides to send out a different Bakugan, and brings in a Pyrus Vertexx known as Magmeus. The Vertexx, like Anne, scoffs at his opponent. However, he had merely underestimated Venusta, for after moments of fighting, Venusta wins the round. She also attempts to flirt with Magmeus, but stops after Valentin states that Venusta "wouldn't want someone she could 'easily' beat". Anne also states that Magmeus is taken by none other than her, a fact that shocks Valentin. In the third and final round of the battle between Bendo and Chronicle, it is both Anne and Magmeus against both Nitidus and Venusta. Anne and Magmeus are winning at first, but Chronicle's Bakugan prove to be a threat. When Anne and Magmeus are at the brink of being beaten, Nitidus and Venusta argue on who gets to take both down and how. Anne and Bendo complain about this, but Valentin points out that Bendo can use the argument to his advantage, rather then just wait for Chronicle's Bakugan to finish each other off. While Chronicle's Bakugan are distracted, Anne and Magmeus band together and take both Nitidus and Venusta down. However, Valentin is surprised that Chronicle did nothing to prevent this, when he had a chance to do so. After the brawl is over, Chronicle retreats with his Bakugan. Before he does so, however, he notifies Airzel-of-Haos, Bendo, and Valentin that "the first piece of the puzzle is complete". This leaves the trio confused at this. Battles *Bendo vs. Chronicle - Bendo wins Characters Seen *Valentin *Bendo *Airzel-of-Haos *Chronicle Bakugan Used *Pyrus Spatterix *Pyrus Vertexx *Pyrus Nitidus *Aquos Venusta Bakugan Seen *Darkus Trick Snapzoid *Demonis Coredem *Pyrus Spatterix *Pyrus Vertexx *Pyrus Nitidus *Aquos Venusta *Haos Immanis *Ventus Acanthus Mechtogan Debut Mechtogan Seen Trivia Gallery annebattle.JPG|Anne posing for battle Category:Valentin 98 Category:Bakugan: Code Chronicle Category:Episodes of Bakugan: Code Chronicle Category:Episodes